Have You Ever?
by zac-efan87
Summary: Troy finds Gabriella kissing another guy. But he doesnt listen to Gabriellas side of the story. What will happen? Troyella


Have you Ever 

(based on the song Have You Ever by S Club 7)

I was walking down the hallway after lunch, to find my girlfriend Gabriella Montez. She is the greatest girlfriend you could ever ask for. We have been dating for almost four years and I couldn't be happier. She had these beautiful deep brown colored eyes that made my day whenever I saw them. She had beautiful curly hair that nounced when ever she walked up and down the hallways. I start to smile at the thought.

I turn a corner to go to her locker when I see her...

"Gabriella?" I say shocked and hurt as so many other emotions go through my body.

There was the love of my life kissing another guy. I didn't see his face, he ran off to quickly. I watched the guy that just kissed the girl I love walk away. I turned my attention back to Gabriella. I looked at her and she gave me a teary eyed look and sorrow in her eyes. I was to busy noticing her facial expression, I didn't even notice my own tears falling from my eyes. She slowly walked over to me and raised her hand to wipe away my tears, But I denied her hand by pushing it away.

"Troy, I' m sorry." she finally let out her tears. They came like a water fall.

"Why Gabriella?" i let a few more stray tears fall down the side of my cheeks.

"I didn't mean to Troy." She told me.

I didn't know if I could believe her or not. I mean this is the girl I devoted my life too, I loved her, I did everything for her. I tried to be the perfect boyfriend, but maybe...just maybe I tried to hard. I looked at her one last time before walking away.

"Troy wait!" Gabriella screamed.

But I kept on walking I had to get away, I...I had to runaway. I felt like I was going to get sick from this feeling I was getting. Its kind of undescribeible. But Gabriella caught up to me her face still drenched in her tears and her make up running down her face.

"Please let me explain." She pleaded.

I stood there for a second before answering " What is it Gabriella? What is there to explain? You kissed another guy." I stated trying to stay strong but this was killing me this feeling, I can't explain.

"Troy no, please list..." I cut her off I should have let her explain but my emotions were taking over me.

"I gave you my heart! I loved you Gabriella Elizabeth Montez does that not mean ANYTHING TO YOU! I love you Gabriella! Why would you do this to me? What did I do wrong?!" I chocked out the last words becuase i felt fresh tears falling down my face.

"Please give me a sign, a hint, something I need answers!" i let out a sigh and walked away from her.

I could hear her screaming my name and the sound of her heels clicking on the floor behind me. But no once did I ever look back. I felt liek a jerk that I didn't let her explain, but what was there to explain. She was kissing another guy. Enough said. I wasn't thinking when I walked out of school that day. I still had afternoon classes, but I didn't care I had to get as far away from her as possible. So I hoped in my car and drove home, hoping my parents were not home. But I knew they weren't. Dad would probably be wondering where I was at basketball practice. But I didn't care. My mom was working late at the office so I wouldn't excpect her to be home anytime soon.

I parked the car outside the garage and took out my house key and went inside. I walked directly up to my room and fell backwards onto my bed. I shifted my position to look out my window, but there on the night stand was a picture of her. She looked so beauiful in that picture. I msiled softly to my self and then all the anger and rage hit me. All the pain and tears she caused me hit me like I was getting shot over and over again. I stood up and through the picture against the wall, the glass shattering into hundreds and millions of tiny pieces.

What was I going to do. Gabriella was all I ever knew. She was my life. I gave her everything I loved her, i protected her. Thats is maybe i was just trying to hard to protect her but, isn't that what a good boyfriend does?


End file.
